


Meters

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: After you’re almost killed by a titan due to an error with one of the cadets Levi is not at all impressed and makes sure everyone knows it.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 276





	Meters

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites. This was a request and I think I strayed from it but oh well, I hope you enjoy.

Summary: After you’re almost killed by a titan due to an error with one of the cadets Levi is not at all impressed and makes sure everyone knows it.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan I have neither the patience or skill or creativity to come up with something like that. I don’t own you either because that’s not something I think I would enjoy. I don’t own the GIf below either.

Warnings: violence, swearing, sexual references yadda yadda

Please no reposts

Levi x Reader

Your ODM cables hissed through the air as the grapples buried themselves into the rough bark of the trees that made up the forest you were now soaring through. The wind pulling in your emerald cape and your locks of hair flying around your face as you twisted through the wooden pillars, your body jerking with each movement of the harness, your weight shifting to allow you to whip through the canopy of the forest, your blades drawn by your sides as your fingers hovered over the switches on your blades hilts.

The thick canopy of emrald leaves above you scratching at your skin as you zoomed through the branches of the forest, pushing off their surfaces and zig zagging through the sky, the surrounding area a blurr of greens and browns. Ribbons of golden sunlight pooling through the gaps in the leaves, colouring the jade forest with splashes of warm yellow. You inhaled the crisp forest air as you were pulled into the direction of a tree, reaching your feet out so your boots made contact with the wood and pushing as hard as you could against it to launch yourself back into the air, the sound of grinding metal ringing through your ears as the gas propelled you further and further into the tree tops.

You swung meters above the ground, looping and arching over tree branches, your sore muscles protesting with each movement you made but you ignored it a smirk making its way onto your face as you spotted two titans ahead lumbering through the trees walking side by side, their thin and being skin shining a sickly pale in the sunlight that peaked through the thick leaves of the tree tops.

You glanced around the group you were travelling with, their hoods drawn over their faces and their own bodies twisting through the air as they skilfully manoeuvre through the maze of trees. Each soldiers blade glinting in the sunlight that snuck through the leaves causing silver shimmers to reflect on the surface of the forest with each movement, the weapons of the most elite steaming with evaporated Titan blood.

You can see Hange’s ponytail flying out from under her cloak as she yells with excitement behind you, Petra and Oluo swinging to the left of you a few paces behind and Eld and Gunther are just a few laces infringe following the Lead of Erwin and Levi. There were a few cadets present too, Eren and Armin you know are somewhere in the group along with Jean, Reiner and Connie.

It was a simple mission really: take down any stray titans who were within a certain distance to the perimeter of wall Rose. There want any room for error it was that simple of a mission and with you one expertise it shouldn’t be too hard. You would be back before lunch if things went smoothly.

“We have two twenty meters!” one of the scouts behind you yelled.

“(Y/n)!” Erwin yelled from the front, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at where you were swinging a few meters back from him.

“On it!” you replied, not noticing the concerned look a particular captain who was soaring in front you, his silver eyes watching you carefully as he stole a glance behind him to watch as he fell away from the group.

Your fingers clenched around your hilts as your grapples came free from their positions in the trees, your body falling towards the ground and away from the group as you flexed one side of your body to send it spiralling towards the ground like torpedo, the world spinning around you and the wind whistling past your ears. Your cloak flapping behind you and a few knots of excitement twisting in your stomach as you kept your eyes on the demons ahead, their backs exploded to you, their napes ready for your blades to cut.

Your fingers flicked against the cable switches on the hilts causing the thick metal wires to whizz out from their holders and each grapple embedded itself into the soft bark causing your body to be ripped from its line of trajectory, white had pluming from its dispensers and sending your flying towards the titans. With your blades drawn you narrowed your eyes as your body was launched towards the space inbetween their heads where you would pass, your grapples once again coming loose you were left to fly through the air raising your swords before raising your body sharply so your blades spun in a dangerous flurry of metal around you as each one made contact with the napes the two titans.

A weighty feeling came from your weapons as they sliced through the fragile flesh of the beats, deep scarlet blood splattering the air and staining your face and clothing, great plumes if hot smile looking from the falling titans necks as they crashed towards the floor, blood pouring from their open wounds you had inflicted upon them. The forest floor shaking as the oversized predators hit the floor, you grinned to yourself as you once again launched your cables higher into the trees to rejoin the scouts above you receiving praises from the younger recruits.

You glanced over to the man cruising along beside you, his face stoic as ever but you could see him give you a subtle nod. His own way of praising you for a decent kill, you gave him a small smile before falling back behind him to allow him to continue leading the mission with Erwin, your body being pulled by the harness as you fell back into position inbetween Petra and Oluo, your hair whipping your face as your cloak hood cosine contain the amount of hair you had.

“Nice kill (y/n)!” Petra shouted to you and you nodded winking at her.

“I’ve seen better.” Oluo called back giving you smug look, you have him a dead pan stare arching an eyebrow, he gave you a nervous smile “but yeah...g-good kill.”

“I know you want to be like the captain, Oluo, but if you’re going to at least attempt to do a good impression stick to your criticism.” you say to the man, his face flushing beet red as Petra giggles to herself at her friends expense.

“I do not try to be like the Captain!” Oluo defends and a laugh erupts from your lips as you flip over a tree branch bridge resuming your line “it’s just so happens that we are both very stoic men who point out faults in others where they can improve. If anything the captain is trying to be like me.”

“Oi!”

You, Oluo and Petra turn your attention to the Captain who had just shouted, his face turned back to stare at the trio, his eyes half lidded and ebony hair fluttering around his face as he continued to move through the trees, his cape billowing out behind him.

“Shut up.” he comments in his dead pan voice before flipping through the air and continued on his path, hiding the smirk on his face when he hears your laughter rip through the forest once again.

It was no secret that Oluo liked to imitate the captain, and while the others said it was a form of flattery, you and Levi both agreed it was creepy. Of course the idiotic man meant no harm, through his acts but it still freaked you out when he tried to embody your stoic boyfriend and captain. You were often teased by the others that Oluo would try to take you from the captain just to push the likeness even further, Levi had shut that jeering down instantly and said that Oluo’s imitation of him would always be subpar because he had no chance with a woman like you.

But still, it was entertaining to say the least to see someone as extroverted and charismatic as Oluo think he could imitate the grave and deadly captain. It made cleaning so much more interesting to have Oluo try and act like Levi.

“One abnormal on the left, about ten meters!” Jean yells.

You glance down to see a bizarre looking Titan with lanky arms and a big head making a mad dash through the trees, it was moving like some sort of frog launching itself from tree to tree, it’s lifeless eyes rolling to the back of its head to glance up and see you and the others. You grimaced when it stopped and stood to its feet beginning to crawl up one of the bigger trees, it’s grotesque hands clawing at the bark, it’s tongue hanging from its mouth as saliva drooled from its lips. It’s pace began to pick up and it’s slow crawling suddenly increased to dart up the tree like a lizard, it’s legs speeding it up the tree as it reached a hand out.

You released a yelp as its fingers almost collided with you, thinking fast your own fingers twitched over the ODM switches causing your gas dispenser to change direction and push you over the outstretched Titan hand, your body arching over its finger tips as it made a swipe at you. Your heart hammering in your chest as you stole a look back, your eyes widening when you saw it’s eyes following you and it crouched again the trunk as if it was getting to junk onto the next trunk.

“Erwin!” you called after your commander, the blonde man stole a glance over his shoulder to see the abnormal begin to leap from tree to tree in an art sky to catch up.

The commander glanced over to the captain who was behind him, Levi’s bored eyes meeting Erwin’s brilliant blues and instantly under stood what his friend was asking. Without even thinking Levi’s delicate fingers squeezed on his ODM levers and his trajectory was stopped, his body being repelled backwards as the others flew past him his eyes meeting yours in he seconds you passed before his grapples came loose and he backflipped through the air, arching his body around to face the abnormal head on.

It was inches behind him as he turned, it’s ugly hand outstretched once again to try and siege its prey but it clearly didn’t know who it was up against.

Levi grunted as his cables launched through the air to grapple onto a branch meters above his head causing Levi to shoot upwards just as the titan’s hand closed around the space he had once been in. As Levi was pulled upward he pushed his body round in the air so his feet were facing upwards, his feet making contact with the bark before he pushed himself off it his grapples ripping from the branch and letting him free fall for a while.

Gritting his teeth, Levi pulled one blade behind his head holding it in its usual backward position, the other one out of infront of him held opposite to the one behind him. Eyes narrowed and mind focused on the exposed Titan below him, the Captain began to slim through the air his blades whipping around him in a glimmering blurr of silver as he fell towards the Titan his weapons soon making contact with the titans lower back, his body still rolling up and along the titans spine.

Blood flying everywhere as his blades slashed over the Titans skin pushing Levi closer to the nape, the Titan’s body falling Lino as the flurry of blades made contact to the sweet spot of the Titan and Levi launch led back into the air, a trail of steam chasing after him as the blood evaporated from his clothing. He fell back beside you, the echoing crash as the titans body hit the floor not even phasing him. You shot him a smirk.

“You trying to out do me captain?” you tease as steak a glance over to where he swings beside you.

“That’s not a hard thing to do.” he answers dryly forcing the urge to smile back down as you release a feigned hurt through and audible gasp.

“Show off.” you grumble and he gives a sly side eye.

“If you want to get better brat you know what you have to do.” he says and you groan rolling your eyes.

“Don’t say it...” you threaten and he scoffs.

“More training.”

“Ugh, you said it.” you grumble.

“You can’t expect results if you don’t put the effort in.” Levi reprimands and you feel you earlier success begin to ebb away as you were given a lecture by your boyfriend.

“I put all the effort in, incase you forgot I was early to our last session. But you must remember that, surely.” you say coyly smirking once again as Levi’s fave turns a light shade of pink and be turns his head away from you to hide the blush creeping over his pale cheeks.

You were if cojrse referring to the time you had arrived to training thirty minutes early, only for Levi to end up dragging you away to the gear shed for a quick make out before the others arrived. Usually Levi didn’t do anything that intimate outside a bedroom or his office, but seeing you sliding your ODM harness over your body and tightening the straps over your chest and ass had turned him on. He had to admit you did put a lot of work into training and your body proved it, something he had realised as he had run his lips over your toned biceps and stomach.

In fact, he could feel his breeches tighten slightly as his mind brought him back to the passionate moments spent in the gear shed which he quickly hid by pulling his cloak tighter around his body.

“Re group!” Erwin called out landing on a huge tree branch, his ODM cables sliding back into their holders as the commander stood waiting for his soldiers.

You watched as Levi landed on a branch below the one his friend stood on, soon followed by yourself your squad mates and the cadets. You stumbled forward slightly as your cables wobbled and Levi instinctively reached out hold you steady, his hands gentle on your shoulders as he helped you stand. You gave him a grateful smile and nodded letting him know you were ok as you sheathed your blades back into the scabbard, he nodded in response and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek before turning on his heal to talk to Erwin about the next steps of the Titan clean up.

You watched his retreating from as he grappled to where Erwin was on another branch above you. Sighing you reached a hand up to your cheek to brush where Levi’s lips had pressed against your skin a warm tingle spreading from the slight spark that came from the area where your lover had planted his ceal of affection.

It was rare that Levi showed public displays of affection, but sometimes if he was in a good mood or if he felt like he needed your touch he would allow himself to steal a brief moment of physical contact, whether it be hand holding or a small kiss or even a very very rare smack on the ass, Levi showed his adoration for you in his own Levi way.

“You two are so cute.” Petra says from behind you, you feel a grin spread over your face and you turn to face her.

“You think so?” you ask leaning against the tree trunk and folding your arms, Petra stands opposite you resting her mousy head against the tree trunk and pressing her body into it for support, her puppy dog eyes wide with adoring glimmer.

“I never thought I would see the Captain so happy.” she says quietly, your irises shift to state her from the corner of your eyes.

You could see it on Petra’s kind face that she was experiencing a range of emotions. Petra was not a bad person infant she had been your should hold friend, so when you looked into her eyes now you could see the disappointment that it wasn’t her making the captain happy the way you did. Petra has had a crush on Levi for the longest time, ever since you had joined the scouts in fact she had oggled at the man non stop, it had broken your heart to tell her that you and Levi were romantically involved. But she had been supportive, something you admired her for.

“Thank you Petra.” you say warmly and she gives you a weak grin, you place a hand in your hip and look out at the cadets who are trying to get there breath back either lying in the tree branch or hunched over taking heavy breaths.

You could remember your first few times out the walls. You had to admit though you had much better endurance then these cadets now, maybe they had slackened the training you would have to ask about that.

“You think they can keep up with us?” you asked Petra a grin on your face and she giggled as she watched Connie panting like a dog as Reiner helped Armin stand to his feet.

“They aren’t doing so well are they?” Petra agreed her voice laced with concern, you yourself found it rather amusing.

“It’s not like we were so great outside the walls for the first time.” you shrug and Petra’s face creeps with a pink blush and she hides her face under her cloak hood, pulling the fabric over her hair.

“You said you’d never speak about that again.” she whimpered and you chuckled.

“What that you pe-“

“(Y/n)!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” you say placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a smile “I won’t tell anyone you peed yourself.”

You couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from your lips as Petra shot you an attempt an angered glare, but the girl just couldn’t look ferocious even if she tried and it only made the attempt at trunk to look scary even funnier.

“What are you ladies talking about?” Oluo asked making his way over with Eld and Gunther, you turned your gaze from your female friend to face the three men.

“Nothing important.” you comment and you notice Petra ease slightly.

You wouldn’t rat her out. You liked to tease her but you weren’t a horrible person, at least not to your friends.

“It’s probably just girl stuff.” Oluo commented.

“Oh yeah? And what girl stuff would we be talking about?” you ask folding your arms, Petra following your actions as you wait for some kind of sexist comment.

Oluo scratches the back of his head sweat drooling nervously, he glanced back to Eld and Gunther for support but they back off holding their hands up in surrender and he shoots you and Petra a weak smile.

“Girl stuff being about how awesome you too are.” he says and you give him a playful smirk nodding your head.

“Correct answer.” you confirm and Oluo relaxes breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn’t said something stupid like he usually did.

You were about to continue the conversation when a yell interrupted. You turned your gaze to were the yell had resonated, your eyes landing on Eren who was fiddling with his ODM straps, a panicked look in his green eyes as he pulled in his ODM harness. Your brow furrowed as you watched him struggle against the leather straps as he tried to adjust them. Was there something wrong with his gear? If so he needed to report it immediately. You glanced up to the branch above you were Levi, Hange and Erwin stood talking about the next steps of the Titan clean up, it was clear they hadn’t heard the boy’s angered curses so as fourth in command you took it upon yourself to check out what was going on.

“Excuse me guys.” you mumble moving away from your squad members to check up on the young cadets.

You made your way carefully along the tree branch, the bark rough under boots and to anyone who hadn’t trained in the military for years they would have fallen off. But you had excellent poise and balance so it didn’t take long for you to each where the group of cadets stood, Eren to the side of them still violently pulling in his ODM gear.

“Yeager!” you call out.

The cadets all turn to you and Eren stops pulling on his harness as his jade eyes meet your own. From above Levi breaks his conversation with Hange to steal a glance down to where he could see you talking to Eren, his silver eyes never leaving you as he observed his yoh handeled the situation.

“Yeager is everything ok?” you ask stopping to stand infront of him, placing your hands on your hips.

“Yeah, everything is fine.” he says stiffly and behind your back you don’t see Jean shaking his head at his comrades dishonesty.

“It looks like you’re having some trouble with your gear. You need a hand?” you ask again stepping forward to get a closer look, Eren backs away pulling his cloak over his body to conceal the ODM gear from you.

“No really it’s fine.” Eren says and you pause your brow furrowed.

It wasn’t a very convincing act to say the least and you didn’t believe him for a second, but he was sixteen and you had to trust that he knew what he was doing even if it meant he would suffer a comcequence if he was wrong. ODM gear was a vital part of a soliders weapon arsenal, even less active members like the np and garrison had to keep their gear in pristine condition to avoid hurting themselves and more importantly others. You could see that Eren was growing annoyed with your pestering but you wouldn’t risk the lives of your fellow soliders if one boy was too stubborn and prideful to admit that his fear had a fault.

“Yeager I’m going to ask one more time.” you say ignoring the scowl on his young face, you lean down to push your face into his slightly your eyes locking with his own to ensure there was no glimmer of untruth in his words “is there something wrong with your gear?”

Eren kept his gaze firm making sure his face didn’t betray the truth. He knew he should be telling the truth, his candour would more then likely benefit everyone around him if he said that his ODM straps had a broken buckle and that his leg was slipping slightly from his harness which was causing his accuracy to be thrown off. But he didn’t want to be sent back, he wanted to kill the titans and he didn’t want to hear it from Jean later that he had pussied out, because knowing Jean that was something he would do.

“No ma’am. There’s nothing wrong with my gear. I was just having trouble tightening the straps, it’s sorted though.” Eren answered and you arched a brow but didn’t say anything else in the matter.

You nodded standing to your full height, you stole a glance up to see Levi from above watching the scene, you gave him a look that told him that you didn’t believe the boy. Levi nodded which you knew meant he would keep an eye on Eren, the young Titan shifter was impulsive and drama often followed wherever he went; Levi wouldn’t put it past Yeager to lie about something like malfunctioning gear, the boy was desperate to taste Titan blood to the point that Levi was concerned.

“All right, lets carry on. Only a few more areas to cover!” Erwin yelled down from his tree branch flipping his hood back over his blonde head, everyone else followed suit.

The familiar sound of ODM cables and gas rung through the forest once again as Erwin launched from his position on the tree soon followed by Hange soon followed by everyone else the wings of freedom on jade cotton flapping through the air once again.

You pulled your blades from their scabbered, your fingers automatically twitching again the cable switches and your felt your harness be pulled right against your body as the cables whizzed out from the holders and ripped you back into the air. Your gas once again hissing as it pushes you higher into the tree tops careful to keep your blades a safe distance from your body as you swing through the forest.

It didn’t take long before more titans were spotted, this time there were five of them, two twelve meters one five meter and a fifteen meter.

Five wasn’t a small amount of titans but you had dealt with a lot more and a lot worse in the past, these ones seemed like normal titans with no intelligence or ability to climb trees. It should be an easy kill.

“Squad Levi!” Erwin called out causing your attention to be drawn to the commander “there’s one for each of you. Levi stay with me I see three abnormals ahead. Cadets stay by Squad Levi should Things go wrong.”

“Yes sir.” the cadets chorused as the split into separate directions to soar above the titans were you and your squad mates would be.

Levi gave you a curt nod as he flew beside you, his sliver eyes hidden under his onyx hair and his face unsmiling as he followed behind Erwin and Hange to take care of the abnormals ahead.

Your cables unhooked from the trees and you were swung high above the others, a few tree branches scratching your face as you were launched skyward the others a few paces behind you. In a flurry of fingers your digits flicked against the switches once again to change the direction of the gas, the dispenser spinning around to push against your upward direction, a plume of white air escaping from the gas chamber as you arched your body, your back bending over itself to have your body arch in the air and cause you to be sent falling back toward the titans below.

You held your blades tightly in your hands as they glistened with anticipation at getting to cut more titans down, an eager smirk on your face as you fell towards the prey below beginning to spin your body and raising your blades to become a Catherine wheel of sharpened metal as you careened towards the titans the world spinning around you.

You grit your teeth as you inch closer counting the seconds until contact.

Five.

Ten meters.

Four.

Seven meters.

Three.

Five meters.

Two.

One meter

One....

A shriek escapes your lips as something slammed into your side, your body being torn from its direction as whatever it was that had smashed into your side sent you hurtling through the air a pained gasp slipping through as your side throbbed with a dull ache and the air was ripped from your lungs. Whatever, or whoever, had crashed into you was tangled in your cables causing their hands to grasp your cloak and their body to be pushed into yours.

The world was blurry as you screamed towards the trees being thrown meters from the titans that your squad was taking down, their yells after you falling on deaf ears. Your muscles tensing as you braved for impact unable to move your fingers due to the shock, a nauseas feeling sweeping through your stomach.

You tried to peel your eyes open against the chilling winds that ripped through your hair and over your skin, your eyes watering and instantly slamming back closed as the harsh winds pricked at your eyes.

Whoever had slammed into you had managed to free themselves from your cables and had managed to launch their grapples in the air and save themselves but not quick enough to save you too.

An ear piercing screech left your lungs as your right shoulder made contact with the gnarled bark of a tree sending an explosion of pain through your right side that burned your nerves as the rest of your body made impact with the hard surface.

Blinded by pain, your body repelled off the tree and you were left to fall to the ground, your right side slamming into the earth below and your aching body sliding along the ground as dirt and grass flew around you a large trail of upturned dirt marking the path you had crash landed.

Mud caked your skin from having ploughed into the ground, half your body pressed into the grass and blood staining your cheeks from various cuts and bruises that littered your skin. Laboured breaths left your lips as you lay on your side gagging on the air, your body shaking from shock and your eyes unblinking. Heart pounding in your chest and blood pounded against your skull, a dull ringing filling your ears as you tried to gather any and all strength you had to try and stand.

“Ugh.” you groaned, your arms shaking beneath your weight as you tried to sit yourself up, scarlet blood sliding down your forehead and stained the grass below, a rusty smell filling your nose.

“(Y/n)!”

You blinked slowly as the sound of Gunther’s voice filled your clouded head, groggily you looked up to try and see where your squad mates were but you couldn’t see them in the trees and you couldn’t find the titans either. How far had you fallen?

Well it wouldn’t do you any good to stay on the ground, you needed to get airborne again and find your bearings. These woods were crawling with demons and you wouldn’t stand much of a chance against one should one of them find you.

Inhaling one last shaky gasp of air you tried to get to your feet, the world spinning slightly and your muscles screaming in protest as you got to your heavy feet stumbling from the disorientation.

You squeezed your eyes shut taking steady breaths the dull ringing still shattering in your ears.

“Ok, easy girl.” you whispered to yourself as you peeled your eyes open, the trees looming above you like great beasts “ok. One thing at a time, get to the trees again.”

Slowly with a trembling hand you reached down to grasp your ODM hilt gasping as shooting pain came through your arm, why couldn’t you move it?

“Fuck!” you seethed clutching your arm with your other hand, your right shoulder must have been dislocated from the impact. But it meant you couldn’t move your arm and that meant you were stuck on the forest ground, with titans lurking in the trees.

This wasn’t good.

...

“What happened?” Levi asked, his voice stern as he looked at the faces of the cadets and his squad mates.

The bodies of the titans below already beginning to evaporate, hot steam clouds rising into the trees where the scouts were perched.

Levi had heard the screams and had instantly recognised them as your own, he had instantly turned around and headed back to where he had left you and his squad only to see that four of the five titans had been killed and that you were missing from the group. At first he had thought the worst upon your absence, but he had been quickly told that an accident had happened and that your squad mates had seen you get pulled from your position and had disappeared into the trees.

The captain had yet to discover what exactly had happened but he wasn’t too concerned about that, his only priority was to find you and make sure you came home with him. Although he noticed that Eren had been rather quiet and that he remained at the back of the lack as if seeking protection and all to soon it clicked in his head and he could see that Eren’s harness was broken.

He could deduce what had happened without having to be told.

Rage wasn’t enough to describe what he felt, his steely eyes locking with Eren’s and before he could control himself Levi had lunged towards Eren only for Eld and Gunther to instantly reacting and blocking the man’s path to lash out at the boy. Eren stumblwd backwards, his huge eyes frantic in fear as the furious captain glared at him as Oluo tried to hold him back.

“Woah captain it’s ok.” Oluo said trying to sooth the shorter man.

“Shut up Oluo.” Levi growled his dark eyes meeting with Eren’s again, his fists clenched as he regained control of himself trying to calm his breathing

“Yeager, if we don’t find her you had better pray that I don’t kill you.” he growled darkly, his ever unsmiling face seeming to look more angered then usual.

“Y-Yes sir.” Eren stammered.

Levi grunted, launching his grapples into the forest, turning to face the others as he pulled his cloak hood over his head.

“My girlfriend is missing and one of those damn titans is still wandering around here along with others. Find her.” Levi ordered “Kirstien stay here with Yeager.”

“Yes sir.” the scouts chorused shooting their own grapples and launching from the tree leaving the two boys behind.

Levi presses his eyes closed as he soared through the air trying to push down the anxiety swelling in his chest.

“Come on brat where are you?” he muttered to himself as he glided through the trees.

...

“Fuck!” you growled again as you limped along the ground.

Your gear was busted. So busted it didn’t matter that your arm was fucked up too, the cables had been caught in the inner cogs off the individual cable expellers, you were a flightless bird stranded on a floor filled with hunting dogs.

Your body was numbed with pain and had it not been for the adrenaline you feared you wouldn’t be able to move.

You didn’t know where you were going and you figured it would have been better to stay where you were so if the others came looking for you then at least they might be able to find you quicker. But then again staying still meant that it was more likely foe titans to find you. Training had not prepared you for this kind of situation, maybe Levi was right maybe you should do more training.

You smiled to yourself as your mind brought you back to the man you loved. The only thought had given you motivation to move had been giving you strength was of Levi, you had kept asking yourself: what would Levi do?

You knew that man could survive anything, if you thought like him and acted like him then maybe you could make it back to the group. Maybe that was why Oluo liked to pretend to be the captain? No. He wasn’t that smart.

“Ok, you can do this. What would he do next?” you thought to yourself as you continued to slowly walk through the forest your eyes scanning for something anything to show you the way back, your injured arm supported by your other one.

“Levi would...he would....if the others killed the titans then there should be steam from the skeletons. Look for steam. Yes that right.” you mumbled to yourself as you turned around to try and locate any traces of Titan steam your heart lifting when you saw trails of greyish steam twirling through the under growth of the forest.

A smile of triumph worked its way into your face, your pace quickened as you made your way to where the steam was closing a certain area of the forest, that must have been were you had come from before you were knocked from the sky.

With new found optimism you continued through the forest, the grass soft beneath your boots and the blood having dried on your skin no longer falling into your eyes.

You had to admit that you were surprised you hadn’t run into a Titan yet, was it luck or just amazing timing? Either way you were relieved that the world was deciding to show you a kinder side, things were looking up and as you made your way through the trees you began to notice the beauty of the forest.

You hadn’t ever noticed the patches of spring flowers that spring from mossy rocks or how birds flit from the tree branches, their tiny blue wings flashing in the light as they chirp. Had you known that this world wasn’t a waking nightmare, you would have thought that it was beautiful. But as usual in this infested paradise, something sinister was always lurking in the shadows.

Maybe that’s why you weren’t surprised when the ground began to shake, the air leaving your lungs as a sick feeling of chilling dread filled your body.

You knew why the ground was shaking, there was only one reason the ground would ever shake like that, you could feel each step the giant behind you took and you couldn’t help but gasp as tears prickled your eyes as you gathered the courage to turn around and face your death.

Your legs were heavy as you mind screamed at you to run but your feet remained planted to the ground as you trembled in terror at the Titan that was stumbling towards you. It’s thin lips spread into a twisted grin displaying a set of blood stained teeth, it’s lanky legs clumsily bringing it closer and closer to where you stood staring up at in fear. Dirty locks of brown hair swung around its ugly face, it’s body was long with purplish veins protruding from its skin, it’s fingers caked in mud as it stumbled closer and closer, it’s body swaying as it neared. It’s eyes were blood shot with pinprick irises. Lifeless and cold, it’s eyes were empty if any sigh of conveying emotions other then a want for human flesh. Your flesh.

“God no.” you whispered, your heart pounding in your chest so violently it’s made you grow faint as your mind continued to urge you to run in the opposite direction but what could you do?

What would Levi do?

You glanced down at the scabbards on your hips, the blades they concealed almost winking at you. You growled as you shifted your arm the searing pain shooting through your dislocated shoulder as you moved your left hand down to pull a blade free from its position in the scabbard, the sound of metal scraping echoing in your ears as you unsheathed your weapon.

Ankles. Aim for the ankles that was your only chance. Slice it’s ankles and send to to the floor.

Your fingers danced over the switch to release a cable, one should be ok to use is the other was left alone. You would have to say close above the ground and get the precision right, the timing had to be perfect.

Releasing a pent up breath of nerves your fingers pressed the switch and the cable exploded from the expelled attaching to the base of a tree about twenty five meters from where you stood pulling you off the ground.

You tensed you body pushing past the pain as you were pulled inches above the ground, your body skimming over the longer blades of grass, your hair flying behind you as you raised your one blade to your face getting ready to land a blow to the titans ankles and you began to count down.

Three.

Four meters.

Two.

One meter.

One.

A yell ripped from your lips as you swung the blade down, the sharp metal slicing through the titans ankles blood pouring into the air and over your face as you careened past the monster, with one last bout of energy you pulled your body so your feet planted into the base of the tree. You panted as you stayed positioned on the tree, your feet on the bark and your body sideways as you turned to look over your shoulder still suspended a few inches above the ground.

You watched as the Titan fell, it’s huge body crashing into the floor below.

Loud pants left your lips as you dropped to the floor too, your legs buckling underneath you from exhaustion as the pain settled back in again, the adrenaline once again seeping away. You still had to slice the nape of the neck and stop the monster from regenerating but your eyes were growing heavy with exhaustion, your muscles turning to stone with each attempt to rise to your feet.

“No shit, no.” you hissed as you fell backwards, you back slamming into the tree to keep your body sat upright.

Your blood stained cake crumpled beneath you, your jacket as you tried to move but your body was stubborn “no this can’t be happening. What would Levi do? What would Levi do?”

Levi wouldn’t have gotten himself into this situation in the first place. No amount of training you did would ever make you come close to his skill. Now you would die here, in the jaws of a Titan.

Through groggy eyes and laboured breaths you watched as the Titan got back to its feet, it’s ankle having slightly healed and now dragging itself along the floor towards you. The ground clenched under its hands as it dragged itself along the ground towards you, an ungodly hand reaching it infront of it to try and grab you it’s hands edging closer as the beast slowly moved closer and closer.

What would Levi do? What would Levi do? No. What would (y/n) do? You had no means of movement, no way to get up and fight like you had before, you only had one option left and this would either be a huge mistake or your saving grace. You inhaled one last final breath filling your lungs with air.

“LEVI!!!!”

...

Levi stopped mid air, his feet slamming into the side of a tree to halt himself, the others following his actions and landing in the side of the tree with him, suspended meters above the ground.

He glanced around from under his cloak, his eyes darting around the forest in desperation. He had heard something, he wasn’t stupid he knew when he heard something especially if that something was you.

“You found her captain?” Eld asked, Levi didn’t answer instead he raised a hand to signal for silence, his blade glinting in the light as it moved.

He clenched his jaw as he focused, hoping that he was right and it had been your voice he had heard. He prayed it was you he had heard, the last minutes of searching had been agonising for him and although he had kept his emotions on a tight leash, beneath the calm sea was a raging storm.

“LEVI!!!!”

There!

“(Y/n)!” he yelled instantly launching from the tree and taking off towards where your voice had come from, the others sharing glances belfry following after him.

Levi flew faster then he ever had through the trees to try and reach you, praying he could get to you in time. Judging by the sound of your voice as it echoed through the forest, you were in danger and he’d be damned if he ever lost you.

...

You couldn’t think straight.

Your back pinned into the tree as you sat gasping for air, the shooting pains ripping through your body as you stared the Titan in the face as it crawled nearer and nearer, the forest floor churning under it’s body as it crawled closer. It’s dead eyes filled with nothing but the desire for human flesh. Your flesh.

Calling out for Levi was all you could think of doing, crying for the man you loved. The man who had always protected you and cared for you, his name having left your lips with nothing else to save you, you cousins save yourself this time and Levi was the only thing that gave you hope but it seemed these were your final moments.

“Levi where are you?” you whispered aching for the man you had fallen in love with.

You knew there were other titans wandering through these trees, your screaming would have undoubtedly alerted them and if Levi had heard your screams for his protection then it was a race between him and the other demons who roamed the earth. It was a losing game, you were the prize and it seemed Levi would lose .

You glanced up with tears eyes as the Titan was too close for your liking, your body frozen in fear and exhaustion.

Is this what your fallen comrades had seen before they had perished? Had they too felt the empty feeling of hopelessness? Had your fallen soldiers stared death in the face like you were now with fear or honour? Knowing they were going to die for the good of humanity had they been afraid? You were afraid. Did that make you a bad soldier?

You had known death was an occupational hazard, you had never expected to live this long but now you could see your death dragging itself towards you and your years of training slipped from your mind. You didn’t want to die, you had only wanted adventure with the adrenaline of the chance of not coming home lingering over your head. But now it seemed the adrenaline had been spent.

Terror sinking in as you realised that your hour glass of life had shattered, the last grains of your time on earth slipping through your fingers as the titans beastly hand wrapped around your fragile body.

Its fingers squeezed tightly around your trembling frame, your shoulder crying in pain as it was crushed against the palm of the Titan. A weightless feeling falling over you as you were lifted high into the air, your feet dangling in the air and the green forest floor being left behind. Your ribs almost breaking from the pressure of the titans grip, the sensation of the air being pushed from your body causing a bile to rise in your throat as you tried your hardest to try and think of a way out but your mind was numb with only an intent to try and free yourself.

The Titan opened its mouth to reveal a cavern of teeth with a disgusting tongue riddled with putrid saline awaited you, your eyes wide in overwhelming petrification as the dark abyss of the titans mouth as shown to you. Your demise waiting at the bottom of a ghastly throat.

Five meters.

The Titan brought you closer to its mouth, which widened even more.

Four meters.

You squirmed in its grip, tears running down your face as you found a will to try and escape.

Three meters.

There was no point in trying, your hear was crushed and you could barely stay awake. Why cousins you scream? You opened your mouth to shout holding anyone could save you but no noise came out, only a breathless rasp.

Two meters.

You could smell the titans breath, like rotten meat and you gagged on the vile smell, your eyes blurring with tears as the Titan pulled you closer and closer, your feet inches from its lips.

One meter.

You squeezed your eyes shut, bracing your self for the pain of being cut in half by carnivorous teeth, tears streaming down your face as you turned your face into your shoulder the smell from the titans mouth over powering.

“Levi I love you.” you whispered.

...

“(Y/n!)”

Your eyes snapped open as a familiar voice rang through the air. Your eyes scanned up to the sky, relief flooding your veins as your saw Levi careening towards the Titan, his blades drawn high and ready to strike, his cloak billowing behind him and his hair around his eyes as his grapples hooked into the tree behind you as he flew towards the titans nape.

The anger on Levi’s face was nothing like you had ever seen on the captain, his sliver eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, his grey irises rippling with pent up aggression and terror at having seen you so close to death, his usually pouty full lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl, his teeth gritted and clenched as he began to spin through the air, his blades flashing in a metal blur as they came into contact with the titans back.

The moment Levi got in range of the titans flesh ruby blood flew through the air, Levi’s rage evident as he shredded the Titan to pieces bits of steaming flesh crashing through the trees, Levi’s enraged yells echoing into the forest as he shifted his body, his gas pushing him faster across the titans back and great plumes if steam billowing into the air as Levi sliced the nape of the neck.

Finally finding your voice you shrieked as the grip around you loosened and you felt yourself slip out the titans fingers, your body once again falling to the ground as the Titan’s body collapsed over you, your form being chased by the deceased titans body as it fell after you. Once you hit the ground, if you survived, you would be crushed by the Titan corpse you hadn’t escaped the threat of death yet. You tensed your body, your heart like a humming birds wings in your chest as you plummeted.

“Nrrgh.” Levi grunted as his cables dig into a new tree opposite from where you are falling, the metal wires zooming past you and he zooms towards you his arms outstretched and wrapping around your body.

You gasp as you are slammed into his firm chest, he carried you bridal style through the air and as the terror subsides you wrap your arms around his neck, burying your nose into his chest as sobs watch your body inhaling his warm scent.

Levi steals a glance down at you in his arms, you hide your face into his chest and he tightens his grip around you, his own anxiety and fear still shaking in his mind. He pressed a reassuring kiss to your forehead as you cried into his shoulder, his ebony hair whipping into his eyes as he neared the tree.

As gently as possible he landed on the side of the tree, bending his legs to allow you a perch to suspend your body on, he stays suspended against the tree and allows you to continue to cry into his shoulder, his calloused hands running soothing circles in your back with one arm looping around your slim waist as he presses his lips continuously against your temple.

“It’s ok, you’re ok.” he whispers in a voice so gentle it’s unbelievable it’s his, you don’t say anything but let out all your pre experienced fear out in the form of tears.

Levi pulls you closer to his chest resting his sharp chin on your shoulder as he continues to whisper words of comfort into your ear. His thighs under your behind as he keeps his feet planted against the tree, his breathes falling ain’t your skin as the adrenaline and shock ebbs away.

“Levi I-“ you whisper pulling your face out from his chest to stare up at him.

He only stared back but you could see the rage from before had ebbed away, his blood stained face shimmering with steam as the Titan blood evaporated from his pale skin. His eyes sparkling with unfallen tears as he held you tighter into his body, swallowing loudly as he nuzzled his nose into your hair.

“It’s ok. I’m here now.” he muttered reaching a hand up to grasp the back of your head, his fingers lacing in your hair as he pulled your head back toward his chest, your cheek pushed into his firm pectoral as he rested his chin on top of your hair a tear sliding from under his closed eyes.

“I thought I was going to d-die.” you whimpered.

“I got you brat.” Levi sighed his mind trying to ease his tense body, he had seen you almost being eaten, almost devoured like everyone else he loved and the anger that had built up in his body and soul had been overwhelming. His only thought had been to save the woman he loved, to pull you from death.

“You came.” you breathed into his shirt “you saved me.”

“Tch. Of course I did. I’ll always save you (y/n).”

“Please Levi please, don’t leave me again.”

The breath hitches in Levi’s throat. He had never seen you so vulnerable before, your usual playful and tough exterior stripped back from the nerve shattering experience. His heart almost breaking in his chest as you begged him to stay with you, his grip on your hair growing tighter once again pressing more light kisses to your hair.

“I swear. I’ll never leave you, I’m here. I love you ok? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You nod wiping your eyes dry and pressing your face into the fabric of his shirt to dry them more, Levi didn’t seem to care his only concern was your well being at the moment. If you got snot on his shirt he wouldn’t mind, that was how much he loved you.

You sniffled once more and regained your composure, the aches and sharp pains returning to your dislocated arm causing you to moan in pain. Levi’s brow furrowed as he allowed you slip from his grip to lean back into the tree, he glanced down to see you clutching your sore arm.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Levi asked, a new found concern in his voice as he raised a hand to touch your shoulder and you allowed him, sucking in a breath as his fingers brushed the joint that had popped from its socket.

“It’s dislocated.” you say wincing as he grips his in his hand.

“Sorry.” he mumbles his grip not lifting and you know what he’s going to do, he stared you in the eyes as if asking permission and you bite your lip nodding “this is going to hurt, ok? On three.”

“On three.” you repeat and Levi nods as he shifts your arm slightly pain slicing through you again.

“One...two.”

You yell in agony as Levi jerks your arm up and pushes against it, a loud pop resonated from your joint as the bone was pushed back into the socket, the pain ripping through you in pulsing waves and you hiss gritting your teeth slamming a fist into Levi’s shoulder. He lets you take your discomfort out on him and your fist connects to his shoulder to grip the fabric of his cape as the pain sears.

“You said on three you dick.” you moan rubbing your arm glaring as Levi gives you a small smirk.

“It’s fixed isn’t it?” he drawls ruffling your hair, you stick your tongue out at him.

“That’s not the point. There’s an element of trust.” you grumble and Levi huffs, leaning in to rub his nose into your cheek in a rare moment of affection.

Levi didn’t know how long he had stayed with you pressed up against the tree, the Titan carcass rotting in the floor below with his arms wrappers around your trembling form. He knew he had new r been so scared in his entire life, to see you so close to death made him realise how much he cared for you and how far he would go to save you every time you needed him to.

Yeager would be getting stable duty until the sweet release of death.

...

Hope you liked this. Thank you once again for 600 followers, I have loads of requests to do so keep an eye out. Thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
